conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Hwakahan
The Hwakahan 'language is a Kithano-Japonic language native to southern Kiton, including the state of Solan-Hwakahan. 60% of its vocabulary is Japonic (''kata-kata Nihanikari), with 45% being native Hwakahan and 15% being borrowed from other Kaika languages such as Sakanese. Hwakahan also includes loanwords from '''Kithanovedic, a.k.a. Kitonese, as well as languages such as the Chinese languages and Malay. Classification and Dialects Hwakahan is classified as belonging to the Kithano-Japonic branch of the Japonic language family. When coastal Jomons arrived in Kiton in around 10,000 BCE to 500 CE, they brought with them their proto-old-Japanese (POJ) language from which Hwakahan evolved. It was the court language of the Hwakahan kingdom in the 9th century CE, and a literary language widely held in esteem throughout Kiton in the pre-Sakan era, being known as Classical Hwakahan, traditionally considered to be the language of the Jomon ancestors of the Kaikas in the land of Jaulua (Yamato). The name Jaulua is cognate with the name Yamato: POJ *''yamatua ''-> Proto-Kithano-Japonic *''yamtua ''-> Proto-South-Kithanic ''*yauntua > *yaulua ''by nasal assimilation -> Hwakahan ''Jaulua. The language gained a significant body of Sakan and Kithanovedic loanwords after the kingdom was conquered by the Sakans, and its grammar became slowly influenced by Old Malay when the Hwakahin Kaikas were under the Srivijaya empire. Upon the foundation of the Keika Confederacy, Hwakahan started to gain an increasing number of technical Kitonese (modern Kithanovedic) loanwords. The language consists of several dialects, the prestige dialect being the '''Kaseu dialect, spoken in the capital of Sola-Hwakahan, which is being spread through local television stations. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Nouns Hwakahan nouns are classified into ''declinables ''and '''''indeclinables. Words such as tuan' '(door), keun ''(you, mister) and ''kuan ''(boy, man) have the ''-n ''ending removed when attached to a particle such as ''hwa, ni, hwe, ne, he, to. Verbs, adjectives and the copula Verbs,' adjectives' ''and the '''copula' ari ''are all declinable in Hwakahan. In Kitonese and Kithanovedic languages, adjectives are treated as nouns and do not decline as verbs do, and the copula is some variation of the KV indeclinable particle ''hi. ''In Hwakahan, these all are declined through the same paradigm and treated as the same entity. Copula The '''predicate '''is equated with the subject of the sentence, e.g., in the sentence ''Asoka Kaika ari, "Ashok is a Kaika", Kaika ari is the predicate of the sentence, while Asoka is the subject. The subject and predicate are equated with the copula ari. Verbs and adjectives Adjectives are treated as verbs in Hwakahan, similar to languages such as classical Japanese. Technically, verbs are divided into transitive '''vs. '''intransitive verbs, with each being further divided into stative and dynamic '''verbs. Hwakahan verbs are considered to be a subset of intransitive verbs, with stative and dynamic variations. Throughout the rest of the article, adjectives will be included in the catch-all term "verb" unless specifically adressed. Indicative verbs Hwakahan verbs are formed from the '''root word though the suffix ''-an ari'' for verbs ''-eri'' colloquially, e.g. toku (to attach) is tokan ari (attaches), tauhu ''(to give) is ''tauhan ari, takaku ''(to be tall) is ''takakan ari and takamu ''(to grow tall) is ''takaman ari ''when used as a verb. Syntax Lexicon 'tuan 'door 'kuan 'son 'nian 'daughter 'Keun 'mister 'taun, hin 'sun 'toku '''moon Example text ''Takama ni an wa Titi, Na Nai pawitrasokiya. Na karajaai kiya, Na iska narasokiya, Takama ni ta totu ni enahi. Adei ni anna hwa atariya, Tatha wa kasohai hwa wahasiya. ''